Dearly Departed Dad
by ImperialGuardian09
Summary: His mother gave him a paper and told him that he should write down his thoughts to his father. Is he ready for such wishes to be granted?
1. Son of an Angel

Author's Notes

I don't own Tales of Symphonia, and I can keep saying that to myself to make me feel better. More Sheelos from the crazy crossover writer! I had a slightly depressing thought as I wrote this. I wanted to get this much out, to get this much to you guys to see what you thought. Let me know! I want to write more, but I have work. It's kind of down for my positive side. It hints at a plot. I hint at a lot of stuff though. Okay, we're closing shop in thirty minutes (I wrote this at work), and I have to start the closing duties (even though NO ONE is here…lol). Later!

EDIT: I have gone through and updated the page style to match with my other stories in terms of scene changes.

* * *

**Dearly Departed Dad**

**Prologue: Son of an Angel**

Mom says I should write to you. She gave me a piece of paper (the one I'm using now) and told me to write until I couldn't write anymore. She said that always made her feel better when she was little. We would burn the paper later, but that's beside the point. People of Mizuho cannot leave traces. She said even if we were burning it, you'd still get the message. After all, we're the most elite group of ninjas ever, right? Weren't you one too?

She said you said crude things to her when she was younger. When you said that one thing Dad, it made Mom laugh on the inside. No else says it like you can, she said. I've always practiced. I practiced saying it over and over again until my voice was hoarse. Mom says I'm too much like her. I can't bring myself to say the word without freaking out. That doesn't matter to me though. As long as I try, maybe one day, I'll be able to say it like you can. For now, I still can't say it like you. I laugh too hard.

Mom got a new kimono. She only gets those once a year. This time, it's a lavender shade and made of silk. She says that she used to wear that color all the time. Is that true? Did she really walk around in purple? Didn't she stick out like a sore thumb? Every time I think about it, I can't help but laugh. Mom does her hardest to hide. She says that everyone is looking for her—did she do something wrong?

I heard about the journey. I heard about how a group of ragtag Symphonian misfits (that's what the book said!) came together and actually saved the world. They said that the Chosen of Mana of Sylvarant was supposed to die, but she's still alive. Why didn't she die? Mom won't tell me anything about that. She said that the past is best hidden for now. Why is she so intent on hiding?

Kids at school say that Mom was part of the reason the world was saved. Is that true? Because if it is, then wouldn't that be a reason to come out, to be proud? Why does she hide? I hope you can answer me somehow. The kids say that I'm an outsider sometimes. That's why I asked if you were a ninja. They said if I could prove you were a ninja, I wouldn't be made fun of anymore. I beat them up once or twice for it, but they only shouted more then.

Did you really have long red hair? That's awesome if you did! I want red hair! But Mom says that my black hair is fine. I have it long, and she laughs. She said that most boys don't have long hair, and that I looked like my Dad when I did it. So I'm keeping my hair long. I don't care about the rules. They can go to hell. Mom usually hits me for saying that. I don't really care about the rules sometimes.

Dad, I heard about this guy who looked like you. I haven't asked Mom about him yet, but I'll tell you about him. He lived in the Meltokio Noble Residence. He was the Chosen of Mana of Tethe'alla—no one remembers his name. They say it isn't important. Actually, he was a pervert in every sense of the word. If there was a girl, he would sleep with her—that's the rumor that was spread. He pretended to be friends with the heroes who saved the world, and then he tried to kill them in the Tower of Salvation. They killed him and he died all alone. You know, he looks a lot like the way Mom describes you, but there's one thing that's different. She said that you were the nicest man she had ever met. With all of your flaws you were still the closest thing in her heart. Mom wouldn't love a pervert. That's crazy. And Mom wouldn't love a traitor. She hates traitors even more than perverts.

I'm running out of room to write. I'm going to flip the page over soon. I haven't told you all about me yet! Oh man, I got so worked up I didn't even bother to tell you how I was, who I was, all that stuff. My name is Shayne Fujibayashi. Mom said I got my real name from you, but I'm not allowed to tell you because it's supposed to be a secret. Mom isn't going to read this, so I'll tell you. My real name is Zelos. It's a secret though, so don't tell anyone else, okay?

Mom is such a worrywart sometimes. She says we're hiding in the hidden village until I can take care of myself. It was moved from Tethe'alla shortly before I was born. Mom worries me sometimes, when she stays up all night, watching out the window. She sounds like she's crying but I never try to catch her, because I'm supposed to be asleep. Oh yeah! I have these really cool senses. They are much stronger than most people. I can see all the way out to the summit from here, and I can hear things long before people can, so I always get away before I get caught. Oh, and there's one other thing I can do that I hide from Mom. I can fly. I got these cool red fairy wings! They remind me of the Sylphs, but way cooler!

They're used to be angels Dad. I suppose you know that. I mean, you were alive when they were around, right? They said that angels were trying to save the world by killing the two Chosen of Mana. Did they kill you in the massacres they created in their hunt for the Chosen? Is that why you're not here? Did they or those dirty Desians get you? Mom won't tell me. She doesn't say anything bad about you, and that includes how you died. She said that the bad things aren't important, that I wouldn't understand and get mad at you. What did you two do? Did you get involved with the Desians? I really want to know. Mom won't tell me.

I went off topic again. I was trying to tell you about me. I'm fourteen years old. I get picked on at school. I'm called Outsider more often than I'm called Shayne. All the girls are afraid of me. All the boys pick on me. I don't belong because they don't want me to. Dad, what would you do in that situation? Mom says to just ignore them; that they don't matter, but they do! They do matter! I don't have a friend in this village. I hang out with the Summon Spirits and Mom all the time. It's great to play hide and go seek with the Sylphs and even more fun to play tag with Gnome, but I can't make any human friends. None of them like me.

I want to meet you Dad. Mom says you were really awesome. She said that this year's kimono was bought on the anniversary of your first meeting. See, I think that you could help me out. Get me to be accepted, to be loved by the kids in Mizuho. Although, you probably are saying the same thing Mom does. Don't count on others to do what you can for yourself.

I hope that you can tell me why Mom is hiding, why the kids don't like me. Write me back, please? Oh, and that word I was talking about, it was something really hard to spell. Give me a moment to close and I'll write it down for you after I fetch a dictionary. Thanks a lot Dad for reading this if you get it. I hope that I might meet you someday.

Shayne Fujibayashi, son of Zelos Fujibayashi

Voluptuous


	2. Wish Granted?

**Dearly Departed Dad**

**Chapter 1: Wish Granted?**

They watched together as Efreet's fire burned the paper. They watched the ashes form, as she brought out her cards, and began to pray. A tear hit the ashes, as the Sylphs sent them onto the wind. He smiled as the ashes fell into his hands. With the faintest breath, the ashes formed back into the message. As his eyes glazed over it, he felt a pang in his heart. Why was Sheena hiding? She was too beautiful to be hidden in the shadows, like she was now. He had a son. A son with his name—his heart panged again. Oh how he longed to be with them, to hold her—them again. He chuckled at the thought of the teen trying to say his favorite word for Sheena, his love, his light.

"Do you wish for another chance to live?"

He spun around. His eyes met with grey eyes. They were attached to an aged looking form. He wasn't sure if it was human or elf or what, but it scared him. The grey eyes danced with pleasure at his fear. The aged form reached a knotty hand towards his ghostly form, as he trembled. His touch felt like that final moment. His final fleeting moment as he faded in the Tower of Salvation. The edge of life and death, before the white light, when all you feel is the pain. He cringed in this thing's grasp.

"I hope your son will be happy to meet his violent, treacherous pervert of a father."

He couldn't fight the feeling as he faded.

* * *

He was conscious—somehow. What brought him here? What desired his presence so much that it dragged his soul from the grasps of a Cruxis Crystal? Below him, he saw Symphonia, together as it once had been so many years ago. No! This was not supposed to be this way! Where was his grand age of half-elves? He thought that those last moments were just a dream!

"Do you wish for another chance to live?"

This thing that dared come to his presence was too hideous. Its grey eyes sulked at his untainted rage of its presence. The thing drew closer, as he drew further. Quickly, the grey-eyed deformity placed a hand on his cheek, as he cried out. It hurt! The pain was unimaginable! What kind of monster was this?

"I hope you enjoy your chance at life again. Glory to half-elves."

All he could register was the pain.

* * *

Shayne Fujibayashi looked to the amber sky with his cerulean eyes, confused.

"Mom, what's wrong with the sky?" he asked. Sheena emerged from the hut in grey robes. She looked up, and her face fell. The sky faded to black. Shayne saw her expression. "Mom?"

"Get your things, now!" she barked. The summon spirits appeared.

"Is it the old pact-maker?" Undine asked, her watery form tense. Shayne was confused further as he picked up his small pack. Old pact-maker?

"It must be," Celsius replied. "Who else has this power?"

"Genis," Efreet stated, his arms crossed. Shayne rejoined them, as Sheena ran off to the rest of the villagers.

"Get out! Get away!" she cried. Shayne wasn't sure what it was, but there had to be something happening. He heard laughter from above.

"I'll start here. This little village is the reason those damn humans got to Tethe'alla in the first place!" a voice chuckled. Shayne shivered, as Sheena returned. "No, no, no, Pact-Maker Sheena. You get no time to flee. GRAVE!"

"Mom!" Shayne shouted, knocking her down as the two dodged the fatal attack. Sheena gave her son a look.

"How did you know about that?" she asked.

"Not now Mom! We gotta get out of here!" Shayne said. He didn't care who that was up there. They were going to hurt Sheena, and as far as he was concerned, she was the only family he had left.

"That was so not cool," Gnome said bluntly. "That rules out Genis, huh Efreet?"

"Shut up," Efreet replied.

"How is he still alive?" Sheena whispered. "We killed him—I watched him die."

"Mom?" Shayne asked.

"We're leaving, now," she said quickly. "Shayne, I know you have questions, and I probably should have told you about this sooner, but we'll have to talk more about this when we get to Luin."

"LUIN?" Shayne demanded.

"So you heard me little boy? Are you an angel?" the voice whispered now, sounding intrigued.

"Luin is a great idea Mom," Shayne said quickly. "We better hurry."

And without another word the two packed up and started running off. Mizuho was deserted as the flames rose up from the hidden village. Shayne looked back.

"Shayne," Sheena said, getting his attention.

"Mom, we can't go back, can we?"

"The people of Mizuho will be fine," Sheena replied. "I can't believe _he_ let us get away like that. I told them all to meet us outside Luin for explanations."

"We're letting whoever that was destroy our home without a fight?" Shayne demanded. Sheena smiled softly.

"We can't fight him alone. We're going to get help," Sheena replied simply. "I just hope he's the only one here."

Shayne smelled the smoke. He could smell his home burning to the ground. The Sylphs gave him a reassuring pat, and moved him along.

"How much longer do you plan to keep your secret from the pact-maker?" Undine asked him. Shayne looked down.

"I don't want her to think I'm a freak, like those kids at school too," Shayne whispered.

"She's never going to think that of you! Never! Ever!" the three Sylphs exclaimed. Luna and Aska nodded in agreement.

"We—must—leave—too—noticeable," Shadow hissed. The Summon Spirits left just as quickly as they had appeared. Shayne caught up with his mother, who was looking at a map.

"It's just been a while since I've traveled like this," Sheena admitted with a chuckle.

"I think we should head that way," Shayne said, seeing the opening for the mountain pass and Hima in that direction.

"Are you sure?" Sheena asked.

"Mom," Shayne whined. "I'm out here WAY more than you are."

"Whatever, let's go," Sheena said, not wanting to fight, as she handed him the map. She looked behind at the city again. "Please let him be the only one..."


	3. One Happy Family

**Dearly Departed Dad**

**Chapter 2: One Happy Family**

Smoke rose from beyond the mountains. Black clouds loomed to the left of Hima. Genis never felt so many emotions rushing back. His blue eyes looked with absolute fear at the sight, as the children began to tug at his robes.

"Mr. Genis, what's the matter?" they demanded. "Why aren't you playing?"

Genis saw the outlined shadow in the distance. His mind wasn't clicking in. He couldn't believe who was there. He was dead!

"Kids, go home, get your families, and get out of Luin, now. Tell them Genis sent you," he replied. Genis couldn't believe he was staring at this spirit which came his way. This was bad. This was really bad. He needed to keep the city safe. He and Raine had done so much to help this town; they weren't going to lose it again.

His feet moved of their own accord. Forward he ran, towards the ghost. One of two he regretted killing. One of two he never wanted to face again. Why did he have to be here?

"It's been a long time, Brat."

* * *

Raine saw the flames, and knew she had to get to the rheairds. They had to go investigate, because Mizuho was that way. Her body sprung to life, her heels forgotten on the forest path as she ran holding her staff and the artifact she had brought home as if her life depended on it. However, her heart failed her when she saw her younger brother, fighting off a ghost of a dead man. The priceless artifact shattered as it hit the dirt. He was one they had killed in the Tower of Salvation. It had been so long ago, but she could still remember. She could still see him dying. She could still feel his dead heart for when she confirmed his death. Raine felt no emotional attachment to this man, but to see him back from the dead was not a thing she had expected. Nor did she expect he would be fighting with her younger brother. With Genis, who was pouring every once of mana into defending Luin. She began to run.

"Where do you think you're going Professor?" a voice said from behind. Raine turned to find she was inches away from the other they had killed.

"M—M—Mi—Mithos," she whispered, her voice breaking. He was the younger version of himself. The twelve-year-old version that they had been betrayed by.

"Yup, I'm back," he replied, floating a little closer to her. "And I've come to set our people free."

"Discrimination is no more," Raine replied simply. "I don't know what you're worried about."

"We'll never be free from discrimination," he countered, smiling. "Just trapped in a false sense of peace."

Raine said nothing, as he moved back from her, and laughed.

"What a show Raine! You still got it! You just can't admit that I'm right!" Mithos laughed. Raine remained venomously silent.

* * *

The two traveled swiftly, running between various logs and dodging monsters the whole way to Hima. Once within sight, Sheena began to pant, as the two slowed down.

"It seems I'm a little rusty," Sheena chuckled again. "Probably should have rethought that 'whole hidden in the hidden village' thing."

"Mom, it's okay," Shayne said calmly. "We're almost halfway to Luin, and we've been running. You're doing just fine."

Sheena laughed as the two began to walk onward.

"I almost find this humorous. I, the most independent person I know, am suddenly dependent on my own son!" Sheena announced to the heavens. Shayne smiled.

"You're still pretty independent to me," he said.

"And that's exactly what I'm talking about!" Sheena laughed. "You give me encouragement and you have the map! You still act just like your father sometimes!"

"He had the map?"

"Oh Martel no! I could never imagine your father navigating! He was just as terrible sometimes as Colette!" Sheena replied warmly, looking up still. "I think I'm ready to run again. I just needed to catch my breath."

"If you say so Mom," Shayne replied, the two picking up the pace again as they headed for the outskirts of Luin. What they came upon shocked them. Two fights were going on, and the ninja village was furiously involved with the one to their left. Sheena's eyes went wide. Shayne saw the fight to the right.

"Hey Mom, who is the guy with wings and the red hair? And why is he fighting that mage like that?" Shayne asked, curious. When she didn't answer he turned to her. "Mom?"

Her eyes were filled with tears, and to his disbelief, in broad daylight. She only got like this—never. He'd never seen her break down in public, and he almost wish he hadn't. He listened in on the fights.

"Why did you betray us?" the mage shouted to the flying redhead.

"I only picked the winning side you useless brat!" the redhead shouted. Looking over to the other, there was a silver-haired woman amongst all the ninjas, preparing an attack inbetween the large amount of healing spells she'd been casting. In front of her was a blond haired child, who was constantly changing location, and dealing out death to ninja after ninja.

"Well Ms. Raine, what do you think? The ninjas are no match and you can't possibly get help in time," the child said. It was the person who'd destroyed their village! Who had tried to kill Sheena! How could he manage that kind of power?

"No way in hell! RAY!" the silver-haired woman replied, her energy getting closer to spent. Shayne grabbed his cards, as Sheena grabbed his arm, stopping his departure.

"No, I won't lose you," Sheena said sharply, her tears clearly falling down her face. "We can help them with the Purgatory Seal, remember? We need to go protect Luin for the moment."

Shayne wasn't sure why she was so intent on going over to the two-person fight. The ninjas and the silver-haired woman needed more help than him. He clearly had the upper-hand! However, as soon as they stepped in front of the silver-haired mage, Shayne realized why they had done so. The red-haired man stopped his assault.

"I demand an explanation!" Sheena shouted at him.

"And you have every right to know, but right now, the main man says it's too soon to tell, my voluptuous hunny," the redhead said simply. Shayne's heart stopped. Wasn't that what his dad always called his mom? That couldn't be him—he was dead, and he was definitely a ninja.

"Zelos! Get ahold of yourself! Listen to what you're saying! Look at what you're doing! You're fighting Genis for crying out loud!" Sheena shouted at him. Zelos. The condemning word. Either this man was a carbon copy, or he was looking at his father. Shayne couldn't hear anything anymore. He mind was going in slow motion, as he watched the scene unfold. The man named Zelos seemed to lose some sort of grip on himself, as he held his head.

"No, stay out!" he cried, as the child appeared beside him, and grabbed hold of him.

"Pact-maker Sheena, you will pay for your interruption," he said, aiming a hand at Sheena. "INDIGNATION!"

A shield came up from the mage behind them, protecting Sheena from the attack. He glared at the child.

"Why are you still alive?" the mage demanded.

"Oh, you'll see," he replied with a laugh, as the two flying men vanished. Sheena fell to her knees, and began to cry some more.

"What the hell was that?" she cried. "What the hell is he thinking? Why is he still alive?"

The mage came to her side, and patted her shoulder reassuringly. Shayne looked at the spot where the two had stood. Silence reigned as she cried for a few minutes. He couldn't take the sound anymore, as he finally spoke up.

"Mom, that wasn't Dad, was it?" Shayne asked quietly. Sheena said nothing now, as she got to her feet. The only thing she did, was stare at the ground.

"How many times does it take to kill an angel?" she asked to the mage, who looked down.

"Mom, was that Dad?" Shayne pressed. Silence ruled for several more minutes.

"Yes."


	4. The True Journey

Author's Note

I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

So I sat there, and I decided that the prologue was not going to be the only letter to Zelos from his son. It's too much fun to write like him anyhow. I hope that everyone likes this one as much as the first. Enjoy!

* * *

**Dearly Departed Dad**

**Chapter 3: The True Journey**

Hey Dad, I'm writing again. No, it's not because I forgot to tell you something last time. This time, it's because something really weird is going on down here. I mean, I don't even know where to start. I saw some guy with red hair and weird clothes. They weren't the traditional garments we wear, and he said he was you. I mean, you really are a ninja, aren't you? This is too weird. The worst part is that all the people of Mizuho died today. Mom kept calling Purgatory Seal and this woman we met, Ms. Raine, was shouting Resurrection. I tried one Purgatory Seal myself, but it didn't do anything. Shadow said my seals needed a little more work. It was like their mana couldn't reach the bodies on the ground, no matter how hard they tried.

I think Mom knew that was going to happen. I think that's why she told me to help Mr. Genis, Ms. Raine's brother. This is so weird Dad. Really, I can't even make sense of what the blonde guy with wings said. He asked me if I was an angel. How could I be an angel? Weren't they evil, and aren't the wings of an angel white and birdlike? That's what the kids said. Dad, I really want to know.

I'm afraid to talk to Mom now. She was crying so much, and in public, that I'm afraid that she'll forsake me as her own son. Did that man look so much like you that she just assumed it was you? I mean, she was a wreck. I almost had to carry her to an inn before she composed herself, and I'm the kid! Mr. Genis seemed a little scared too. He said that you shouldn't be alive. That he watched you die. I yelled a little. How dare he watch you die, and do nothing to stop it? But Mom slapped me—she was angry then. I want to know how you died, and what left him to watch you. It's not fair!

Sorry, I had to hide the letter for a moment. They sat down, and we talked. Mom, Mr. Genis, Ms. Raine, and me. They talked about the Journey of Regeneration, but it wasn't the same story I heard in school. Mom said they altered it to hail Colette Brunel as a hero. That the other people on her journey were to be considered unimportant so that they could live their own lives. Mom told me that you were Zelos Wilder, the pervert Chosen of Mana. She's lying right? You weren't that traitor, were you? Mom said you were the only Zelos she knew, but I know plenty of them! It's not an uncommon name! You're Zelos Fujibayashi, the ninja warrior of Mizuho! You have to be.

Dad, really, I wish there was something you could do about this. I know you can't come back from the dead. It's impossible, isn't it? Help me out Dad. Please. I don't want to be alone again. I don't want to be the outcast! I don't want to be the only one! Mom seems to be so…easy about this. Why? Why don't I know anything about this? Dad, you can tell me the truth right? What's going on, why is everyone hiding the truth from me?

I had to hide the letter again. We were given a private room in Luin, but everyone keeps barging in. Mr. Genis seemed to give me a strange look when I told him to leave. Apparently my offhanded nature reminded him of you. It seems that everything I say and do somehow reminds them of you, Dad. I'm glad that I'm like you, but I'm a little sad too. Is everything about you? Sorry, that was uncalled for. I didn't mean to sound angry or anything. I just feel like they don't see me, but they just see you. I never even noticed it before, but even Mom does it sometimes. Does anyone even see me? I'm an outcast. I'm your son. I'm Mom's son. I'm never Shayne. I'd really appreciate just to be called Shayne. Just once.

Mr. Genis told me we were traveling, just like old times. That tonight was the only night we'd be in Luin. So I'm guessing Mom traveled a lot when she was younger. But we're supposed to be heading for Iselia. We're going to meet up with the Colette Brunel. Dad, I know this is weird, but I've kind of had a crush on her since I saw her picture in the history books. I know she's about Mom's age, but she was really pretty then, and I hear she's still very beautiful. They said we were also meeting up with this Lloyd guy, not that I care. He's not Colette. He can wait.

I guess Mr. Genis isn't that bad of a guy. I mean, he's a mage Dad. I don't think any kid in the entire village of Mizuho could say they knew a real mage—oh. I guess I brought myself back to Mizuho. Everyone fallen. It was disturbing Dad, to see them dead like that. I mean, Mom was doing everything in her power, short of making a fatal summon to bring them back. Did she do this for you Dad? She says that you died an honorable death now. Before she never even said anything about it. But when people say honorable in Mizuho, sometimes it means you died because you did something wrong, and you had to pay for it. Did you Dad? Did you do something wrong? Because I know you weren't that traitor. You couldn't be!

I probably should finish up. People keep visiting me. Ms. Raine came to nurse any injuries I had. I wasn't really hurt. In fact, she didn't even need to use First Aid, some sort of healing spell she knows. From what she shared with me, she apparently is a cleric. Her healing knowledge can even bring back the dead. But it sure was no use today. Well, I'm going to get some sleep soon Dad. I hope everything is going well where you are. Good night.

Shayne Fujibayashi, son of Zelos Fujibayashi


	5. A Denied Dad

Author's Note

I'm so sorry this is late! I have been rushing to catch up! Hope you like it! Enjoy!

By the way, I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

**Dearly Departed Dad**

**Chapter 4: A Denied Dad**

He wasn't sure what drove him to such madness. Why had he tried to destroy that town? It was not like him. He saw the letter's ashes reform to his hands. He felt the pang. His own son, rejecting him! This would not do. He would get him to accept his father, whether he knew it or not. Although, he was a traitor. That boy did deserve to believe his father was better than that. Yet still, he was old enough to learn the truth. He crumpled the paper as he threw it across space. It struck someone in the shadows.

"What's this?" they asked. He thought he was alone here. Apparently not. The figure in the shadows picked up the letter.

"It's none of your concern. Fireball!" he replied sharply, as the letter burned to ashes again. The figure that came from the shadows frightened him. That man was dead. Well, then again, so was he—or at least they both were—he confused himself.

"I don't know why he brought you back. You're a liability to whatever plan he's forming, even as an angel."

"Who's he?" he demanded. That man, although dead, might prove useful.

"Why, Old Grey Eyes," that man replied. He was furious. How could that man talk to him like that? But he did remember those grey eyes. "He tried to warp you, but your lover brought you back to your senses."

So that's what drove him to madness.

"What about you?"

"What about me? I'm Mithos Yggdrasill, great hero of the Kharlan War, and the future destroyer of mankind. Old Grey Eyes is helping me out. I'm not about to cause a problem. Yet."

He looked back at the ashes that began to float out of sight.

"Sheena," he whispered, a tear in his eye. How could he protect her if that freak could control him like that? A second chance at life, and he was a traitor again.

* * *

He thought of the boy—Shayne. The boy could prove to be useful to his cause. His father, however, could also be useful, if persuaded properly. His father was so distraught over this new situation, he'd probably do as bid if he was told that his lover was in trouble. Finally, his mind wandered back. He remembered his final moments. He remembered that boy—Lloyd Irving. He remembered that failed pawn—Sheena Fujibayashi. They'd both pay dearly, regardless of heritage or lovers. The ugly man, who he dubbed Old Grey Eyes, returned. He'd almost forgotten how ugly Old Grey Eyes really was. He'd find a way for revenge soon. For now, he'd lie low.

"It's a good policy Mithos."

So his fears were confirmed. Old Grey Eyes was a mind reader.

"Yes. And I have a name too."

His mind scoffed. How could he give Old Grey Eyes a proper name if he didn't know it?

"Oh, but you do know my name Mithos."

His eyes widened. It couldn't be.

* * *

"Good-bye Mr. Genis! Ms. Presea! Professor Raine!" the children called. Shayne looked back, hoping to hear a farewell, but when he received none, pouted slightly.

"It's all right Shayne. They just don't know us well enough for a proper farewell," Sheena laughed softly, as she waved to them. "When I was nineteen I lived here for a little while. The children are raised to only bid farewell to those they know."

"So you really did travel a lot before I was born," Shayne said, looking down, as Sheena grappled him in a bear hug.

"Cheer up! I didn't mind being in Mizuho like that! You were worth every moment of our stay!" Sheena replied. "Although going on missions is fun Shayne, I loved you too much to grow up without me."

"Aww—Mom, you're embarrassing me!" Shayne said, as the group of adults around him smiled.

"Sheena, you certainly have changed," Ms. Raine said. "And to think you never told us who his father was."

"You didn't tell anyone?" Shayne asked, confused.

"Actually, I did tell you. You just didn't believe me," Sheena replied simply.

"So it is true. Zelos and you—I'd have never pictured that!" Mr. Genis laughed. A swift whack of Ms. Raine's cane silenced him. Shayne gave a look of confusion.

"Why not?" Shayne asked. The group all chuckled.

"Zelos," spoke up Ms. Presea. "He fought with Sheena all the time. It was not uncommon to have to separate the two of them like children."

"Yeah, those were the days," Mr. Genis laughed. Then he frowned. "Of course, he called me Brat a lot."

"You were a brat," Ms. Raine said simply. Mr. Genis shot her a venomous look. "But you were our brat, Genis. We really were almost family, weren't we?"

The group looked in various directions. Shayne took the moment to note that they were almost to Hanokonesia Peak according to the map.

"It really was hard," Sheena whispered, the group silent. "Letting him go..."


	6. Protection

Author's Note

Ohmigosh, I don't own Tales of Symphonia, but man oh man, I wish I did!

I seem to be confusing some people. Sorry for that! Actually, there are three scenes in the prose chapters. The first is always about Zelos, the second about Mithos, and the one after that is usually told third person limited from Shayne's point of view. Also, some of you might notice the time changes… they're a little erratic. But I don't try to go backwards too much, except in the letter chapters. Speaking of, chapter 6 is the next one. Okay, enjoy!

* * *

**Dearly Departed Dad**

**Chapter 5: Protection**

Colette smiled warmly, hearing news of their travels. She looked back to the house she had lived in for the past ten years with her husband. She was surprised it'd been that long. Somehow, time seemed to fly. And time sped even more with the birth of her twins only four years before. They truly were a handful. Although, her husband was more than willing to lend a helping hand. He didn't want his kids to live without their father, even if he did work with their grandfather as an apprentice on the other side of the forest. With the gentle brush of the wind, she saw the clouds above her darken. Her chest tightened. Fears she hadn't felt since they'd watched him die came rushing back. Her Tethe'allan counterpart was before her, a gentle, guilt-ridden smile on his face.

"I'm sorry my cute little angel."

"So it's true. You really are alive," Colette exclaimed. "What's wrong Zelos? Why are you looking at me like that?"

The man before her, his eyes seemed to crest with unshed tears.

"I'm so sorry, Colette."

* * *

The scream startled him. He jumped and his head struck the ceiling with a smack. An aged Dirk gave Lloyd a confused look.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Lloyd could feel it in his soul. Something was happening with Colette and his children, and the scream confirmed his fears. He picked up the twin swords that had been sitting on the mantel of the fireplace. "Lloyd, what are you doing?"

"Dad, stay inside," Lloyd said simply. He heard the gentle flutter of wings outside. "On second thought, get out as fast as you can. The back back way. We have company."

He had heard from Sheena that Mithos and Zelos were alive. When he told Colette, she was dumbstruck. This was no time, however, to be playing around. When he came out the front door, he was shocked to see Mithos, in the flesh, waiting on him.

"You still hold those swords like you truly own them?"

"You're still alive? How?" Lloyd demanded. He had belted the swords and unsheathed them.

"You still think you stand a chance?"

* * *

Shayne wasn't sure what the pang was. Someone or something was calling out to him. He looked to the summon spirits, who seemed to want to talk about something.

"Thank you for your help," Shayne said simply, starting to leave.

"Shayne," Undine started.

"Don't say it," Shayne said sharply, his back turned as he stopped mid-stride.

"You are her son," Celsius said bluntly, ignoring his request. "She will love you no matter what form you take, just like she loves her husband."

Shayne ignored them, walking away. He could hear them talking.

"Shayne—is—sad."

"There's nothing we can do Shadow, my man," Gnome said. "This isn't our problem."

"I feel as though we are somewhat responsible, for keeping this from the pact-maker," Undine said thoughtfully.

"You're right! Yeah, we shouldn't be! But we are," all three of the Sylph proclaimed.

"…"

"Volt, you've never been more right," Efreet said. Shayne sighed as he went out of hearing range.

"I wish I knew what Volt was saying."

"He said 'Shayne truly is a talented and promising child. We should honor his request'," came a voice from behind. Shayne spun to be face-to-face with Ms. Raine.

"Ms. Raine?"

"Your mother can't understand a word he says either," she replied with a smile. It faded some as Shayne's face paled. "Whatever you have asked of them, I suggest you discuss it with your mother."

"Ms. Raine, I can't," Shayne said, looking away.

"Can you discuss it with me?" she asked softly. "I won't tell her either, only if you ask me to. I kept Colette's greatest secret up until it was almost too late to save the world. You can trust me."

"Ms. Raine, I—" Shayne started, but the voice he feared reached his ears.

"We have disposed of the Chosen and the Seraphim's Son. You should hurry, if you wish to save them," came the haunting voice. Ms. Raine tensed too. The person was close.

"Mithos," she whispered fearfully.

"He wouldn't be talking about Ms. Colette Brunel, would he?" Shayne asked in a horrified whisper.

"We'll discuss this another time," Ms. Raine said. She turned back to camp. "Come on. We have to tell the others. We're not too far from Iselia. We can run and be there shortly."

"So we're going to trust that voice?" Shayne asked, confused. Wasn't it bad to trust an enemy's advice?

"We don't have a choice," Ms. Raine said, snapping some. "If something were to happen to Lloyd and Colette—I don't think anyone could forgive themselves…"


	7. Liars

Author's Note

I don't own ToS.

There is a major apology for last week's freak Saturday posting, and for my new scheduling post. I will now be updating in a cyle. I am updating Looks Can Be Deceiving, Dearly Departed Dad, Gundam Wing Renaissance, and Ken and the Chickens this week, and next week will be Playing Pretend, Storm of Envy, Sailor Moon and the Alchemic Memories, and Bending Reality, As Told By Nara. So sue me if it'll make you feel better, but I have found that I cannot update eight chapters a week. It's too much to do.

* * *

**Dearly Departed Dad**

**Chapter 6: Liars**

They said you did this, Dad. I couldn't believe it at first. Then Ms. Colette—someone who would never lie—she said she saw you. Or at least, that angel who said he was you. Is it really you Dad? Tell me the truth. I'm tired of this. I want to know. I want to hear from you. But if you're dead, I guess you couldn't speak to me, huh? It's funny how that works. I can talk to you, but you can't reach me. Unless these letters haven't reached you. Then that would make sense too. Am I being deceived? Is there no real way to contact you? I guess I'm getting ahead of myself. I probably should tell you what's happened.

Last time I wrote you, we were on our way to see Ms. Colette. In fact, I was going to tell Ms. Raine to stay out of my business, but that creepy guy interrupted us. I don't know why, but this weird man who sounds like a boy and a man all the same keeps following us. He's after Mom. He said he wanted revenge. Although, according to the others, his name is Mithos. Wasn't that the name of the hero? This is so confusing. They keep telling me I should let the stories go.

Sorry, I lost my train of thought again. Miss Colette was hurt really bad when we got here. I mean, I'd seen her beautiful picture a dozen times, and I knew it was her. I just didn't expect to see her like that. Her arm was nearly ripped off. She was bleeding in so many places from knife wounds. When I asked her why she took it, she looked at me and smiled. Oh Martel, if she hadn't been in so much pain, it would have made my heart melt! She told me that she'd never hurt my father, because his son didn't deserve to suffer again. If he was truly alive, that I deserved to know you. The group scolded her, but she still smiled, and apologized. Why did she apologize? Did she like you too, Dad?

We found that Lloyd guy in a worse state. If his dwarven father hadn't dragged his unconscious body inside after the fight, he probably would have died. How can that Mithos guy hate one man so much? What did this guy ever do to him? What did Mom ever do to him? I can't imagine what would have happened to Mom if he'd have gotten to her. That Lloyd guy charged when he saw me. They said he was delirious. Apparently he too knew that Ms. Colette had been attacked by that look-alike, and when he saw me, he jumped into fighting mode. I was scared, Dad. I've never seen anyone so angry at me before. Mom said not to worry, that Mr. Lloyd was probably apologize first thing in the morning, but it was scary.

I had to hide the letter. Ms. Raine came to talk to me after what Mr. Lloyd had done. I'm surprised she's still moving. She's been using a lot of her mana lately. She laughed it off when I asked. Apparently, it was me they were worried about. Why are they so worried about me? She said she thought Lloyd might have scared me, but to tell the truth, even though I was scared, I'd never admit it to her face. Never tell your weaknesses! It's dangerous! She tried to bring up that conversation we were having before we left, but I sat there. I mean it. I literally sat there. I didn't want to tell her. I'd rather talk to Mr. Genis than her, and even then, that's shaky at best. I want so many answers, and these adults keep lying to me. I'm going to talk to Ms. Colette tomorrow. She wouldn't lie, right? She's a good person. Of course, Mom doesn't lie either, but she's been acting weird since that look-alike showed up. It's like she's gone senile or something.

Lloyd visited now. I didn't speak to him at first, but he just came in and sat down. You know what his first words were? They were an honest, heartfelt apology. Did you know that he and Ms. Colette are married? I can't believe they are, and have been for like, ten years. They even have children! Oh well, that's not stopping me! I kinda like him. I mean, he's cool. He's a really nice, honest guy who seems to only want his peace and to let his past go. He said his father was gone too. That he had to leave after the reuniting of the worlds. He wouldn't say much more, but I bet there's a cool story there. I bet his dad so cool, just like I bet you are! He ran off after we spoke a little bit though, because we both heard Raine shouting for him to get back in bed, and he didn't want to get caught. Lloyd is definitely much cooler than I thought, for being Ms. Colette's husband and all. Did you know he is a master craftsman, second only to Mr. Dirk, his adopted father? Dad, did you ever meet him? I bet you liked him too. I bet you were best friends!

Mom didn't cry before she fell asleep tonight. I wanted to write to you, letting you know how she was doing too. She had been crying the first few nights, but tonight she sat there, looking at some sort of picture she had with her cards. I know I shouldn't spy like that, but I'm really worried. She really has been acting weird lately. She seems a lot more distant, and I kind of want my mom back. Maybe if the real you came, she'd feel better. Although, the real you showing up now won't happen, will it? Especially if you're dead. Night, Dad.

Shayne Fujibayashi, son of Zelos Fujibayashi


	8. Hidden Fears

Author's Note

I don't own ToS, but I do own Shayne!

I've changed the genre… It just seems like I'm doing more of the angsty stuff. That's all.

* * *

**Dearly Departed Dad**

**Chapter 7: Hidden Fears**

He was crying. A grown man and he was crying. How could he do that to Colette? She had never done anything to him. Even in his final fight, she wasn't present. She had enough respect for him and who he was, their friend, not to kill him. Sure, he was thankful he had died by the hands of his friends, but at the same time, he didn't ever want to see what he'd done to Colette. Yet, he knew he would never forget. He could never forgive himself. How could his son respect a man who caused such violence and despair? How could he love such a traitorous soul who deserved no love of the sort?

Because Sheena still loved him. Because he was his son. That's why. It wasn't helping him, that he was becoming a traitor again, but he couldn't stop himself. Sure, he'd refused every request to fight, but the minute that guy with the strange grey eyes came in, he couldn't stop himself. Whatever powerful magic he had, he knew the only way to truly be free was find a way to overcome it.

* * *

He laughed. The poor liability was crying like a little baby. All because he'd hurt his fellow Chosen. Although, he had to admit to himself, that victory wasn't as sweet as he'd imagined it'd be. Sure, he'd almost beaten Lloyd Irving to death, but there was no accomplishment there. He'd even watched when his rescuers arrived, hoping to see something worthwhile, and ended up feeling a strange pang, something he had been unfamiliar with.

It was that boy. He'd been so lost, so scared. It reminded him of himself. Then there was Raine Sage, the half elf. The way the boy talked with her so easily, it infuriated him to no end. He had to shut him up. So he goes and tells them about his handiwork. What the hell was wrong with him?

* * *

Shayne watched Lloyd at work. He'd never seen someone look so happy even though they were focusing and stuff. Lloyd really was a cool guy. Snapping out of it, he went to where he knew Ms. Colette was—on the top floor with her children. As he entered, she seemed preoccupied. The two children, a boy and a girl, were sleeping soundly. She jumped slightly at his entrance. Her face was not filled with the scars from the fight as he thought they'd be, since he had seen her only two days prior. She seemed much healthier, and as pretty as she should have been when they first met.

"Shayne? I thought you were downstairs," she whispered.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you Ms. Colette," Shayne said with a small blush.

"Not at all Shayne. How is She—your mom? Has she been herself?" she asked quietly. Shayne looked down. "I see. How have you been Shayne?"

"Why would I have to be worried about anything? That guy can't be my dad," Shayne said. He spoke now with great enthusiasm. "Mom always told me how great he was. How he was always there when he needed her." His smile had faded, and a hurt look crossed his face, as he spoke softly. "And now, she tells me he died an honorable death. Ms. Colette, to people of Mizuho that could mean he died as a traitor. I don't think he was a traitor! He can't be one!"

"Zelos was truly a great man," Ms. Colette said softly now. Shayne's eyes were brought up to hers. "Did your mom tell you about the Journey of Regeneration, and why we said I was the hero?"

"So what Mom told me, it was true?" Shayne asked, as Ms. Colette looked to him with soft eyes.

"The story itself was rewritten to protect you," she replied. He took a step back. "We agreed that day those two died, that we'd protect our future children. That we'd protect everyone from the dangers of Cruxis and what had passed in the Tower of Salvation. Shayne, you could live an almost normal life if Sheena went back, a non-hero, and took care of Mizuho as she should. She sacrificed fame and glory to raise you. Not many people have the heart to do that. Back then, I think she knew she was pregnant. Although I was still too much of a child myself to see it, now that I look back to that day, she seemed more like a real mother than I'd seen Raine ever be. And trust me, the Professor raised Genis all on her own. She knows what it's like to be a mother."

"For me?" Shayne whispered, his mind distant. Had his mother really done that for him?

"So, when are you going to tell her?" she asked now. Shayne jumped at that. What did she know? Was it about—how did she?

"Tell who what?" Shayne asked, deciding to play a low profile.

"I know this may seem distressing to you, but I'm actually an angel, like those two you saw before. Not all of the angels were bad. Lloyd's father, Kratos, he sure wasn't, and neither was Yuan. It was another part of the story that was left out. Lloyd is one too. We have children, Shayne," Ms. Colette said softly. "Children of angels are also angels. The twins have displayed such in their normal senses, such as sight, smell, and hearing. You've got wings, right?"

"You haven't said anything to Mom yet, have you Ms. Colette?" Shayne asked, his eyes pleading with her.

"I haven't spoken with her. I'm sure that Lloyd has said nothing to her either," Ms. Colette said softly now. Her gaze went back to the children sleeping. "You know, Sheena wanted you to have a normal life. Zelos probably would have wished for the same. He'd lived as a Chosen, as I had. He felt like the weight of the world on his shoulders every day. No one knew the real him, because he was always hidden beneath that fancy title, the 'Chosen of Mana'. Your mom, however, loved him anyhow, even if he was different. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"Why do I have to tell her? She'll treat me differently," Shayne pouted. Ms. Colette smiled.

"I won't tell her Shayne. That is your decision alone. But she does have a right to now that her son truly is a special, wonderful child who cared so much for her well-being that he hid his angelic appearance from her," Ms. Colette said again. "If you'd like, Lloyd and I could give you lessons in controlling your powers."

"I've been practicing on my own," Shayne said quickly with another blush. She nodded. "Ms. Colette?"

"Yes?"

"So did he really attack you? This guy who looks like my dad."

"It was your father," Ms. Colette sighed.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Only your father called me Little Angel—and before he attacked, he truly looked like he was sorry—and—and," Ms. Colette said, tears in her eyes. "He called me Colette. He never did that except when he was serious. Have they told you about what happened in the tower?"

"Not really."

"Perhaps I should tell you. You deserve to know…"


	9. Runaways

Author's Note

I don't own it, but sure wish I did. Anyhow, just an update, but you're probably yelling at me from your screens for my absence. It's just hard to write. I'm working on it, I swear.

**Dearly Departed Dad**

**Chapter 8: Runaways**

He shivered. Watching from a short distance outside the window, he knew he could tell her to stop. She was about to give his son a fright. He was fourteen. He wasn't ready for this. His mother wouldn't be able to take him if he went on a rampage. However, Grey Eyes—curse his soul. He was nearby, and was threatening his hand. Stupid hand. It made him lose focus, and Grey Eyes knew that. He wanted more than anything in the world to run in now, but if he wanted his sanity, and a chance to save his son later, he would have to sit there. His son was being put in a rather precarious place, all for the sake of some nefarious plot that involved taking over the world—or something like that. He stopped momentarily. What was Grey Eyes' plan? That was never really discussed. Not even the devil Mithos knew what it was.

Colette was telling him. Oh no, never! Why did she have to tell his son the horrors of his crimes? The lies that his mother—his mother told to protect him. He was too young. He wasn't ready, but there was war. There was definitely war. He felt like a hypocrite. Wasn't it a few days ago that he was telling himself just the opposite? That the boy deserved to know? Well, there wasn't anything to do right now. Swiftly, his son's form ran out of the home where Colette dwelt. Her eyes portrayed an inner sadness, as his son stood before his mother.

"Is this true?"

"Shayne?"

Her heavenly voice reaching his angelic ears, a tear simply fell from his face, as his son looked at her with a devastated, angry look.

"Did you guys kill Dad?"

His voice was near shout, his eyes threatening to fill with tears. His son's mother looked at him without a single emotion on her face.

"He betrayed us on the last night of our journey. It was an unforgivable act."

His son looked hurt, disbelieving.

"You really did it, didn't you? You all killed Dad—why Mom? Why? Why do you still—why didn't you tell me?"

Tears fell haphazardly from his son's face, as his mother tried to hold back her own.

"You didn't deserve an abnormal life from your father's decision."

"This means those kids were right. I am an outsider."

"You're no more an outsider than I am. You are my son."

"I am too! Didn't you teach me that those who have children from outsiders are also considered outsiders?"

His son's mother froze, tears actually in her eyes. She'd only done that when Corrine had died.

"Shayne—I never meant for this to happen. I just—I just did what I thought was best for you."

"You thought wrong!"

His shout reverberated in his ears, as the boy ran off, away from the home of Colette and Lloyd, and away from his mother.

"Shayne! Come back!"

He wouldn't come back. Not now. His son was told something rather difficult to swallow. Who would take it well, considering the circumstances? His mother killed his father, and his father was an outsider. His son may as well have been given the ultimate "freak of nature" label somewhere along the line. How he wished Grey Eyes wasn't near. His son needed him more than ever.

* * *

He watched with a big grin. How easy would this be, to pull the child in after that? Old Grey Eyes was very interested in this boy for one reason or another. For all he cared, Old Grey Eyes could be a pedophile and he wouldn't object. However, he saw this boy as an angel. One of his past subordinates, and he was not about to let this boy slip away. Not if he could be converted to their cause. As the boy ran, he followed overhead. He waited very patiently, until this boy was not far from exhaustion, and then warped in front of him.

"You?!"

The boy wasn't paying attention? Shame on him.

"Relax, I have no quarrel with you."

"But—you want to kill Mom."

He had to hold in a chuckle.

"Of course I am. I was wrongfully murdered by her and Lloyd Irving many years ago."

The boy's face lit up. He had to hand it to himself. He was very persuasive when it came to matters such as this. Four thousand years gave him a very keen eye to human nature.

* * *

Sheena couldn't believe it. She truly, could not believe it. Her son had run away. 

"Sylph?" Sheena asked softly. They came out of nowhere, as per their usual appearance. "Can you go find my son and keep watch over him for me?"

"We'll do our best!" the three cheered, as they flew off. Sheena looked up at the building where she knew her son had come from. Colette was in the room with her children. Sheena couldn't help but feel a rage rising in her chest. She knew, that if she went to speak with Colette, she might actually strike her.

"Sheena!" came Lloyd's shout. "Sheena, what happened out here? I heard shouts."

"Shayne knows about his father," Sheena said simply, tears still in her eyes.

"He needed to know Sheena."

"That's not the point!" Sheena roared. "He knows and he blames me! Dammit Lloyd! I can't even—he won't let me protect him. Not when he thinks his mother is a terrible liar who did all she could to keep him from the truth."

"But that's what you did, isn't it?" Lloyd asked simply, as Sheena's eyes watered more.

"Dammit, Lloyd. Why do you have to be so blunt about this?"

"Don't get me wrong. It's not all your fault I'm sure," Lloyd said simply. "However, you shouldn't be beating yourself up and getting angry over this. We have other dangers to worry about."

"You think I don't know that?" Sheena shouted. The others were starting to appear from their various places in the home. "He won't stand a chance if those two try to attack him—or worse."

Lloyd's eye raised.

"Sheena, didn't you—see?"

"See what Lloyd?"

At this point, the entire group had assembled, watching the fight go on between the two.

"Sheena, you never saw—him fly?"

"What are you talking about, Lloyd? Shayne can't fly. He's not an—oh Martel. Lloyd, is he?"

"Children of angels are angels," he said sternly. "Zelos was definitely an angel."

"Oh no. No," Sheena whispered. "Lloyd, Mithos could—we have to go find him, now!"

"Relax, Sheena," Raine finally said, breaking into the fight. "Without having heard most of this, I can guess what's happened. Sheena, you're in no condition emotionally to go looking for your son."

"Raine, this is MY son. I've done things I probably shouldn't have, I'll admit. But don't you DARE tell me that I can't go looking for MY little boy," Sheena snarled, knocking their hands away. She backed away from the group. "I'm going to find him. I WILL!"

And with that the ninja ran into the wood.


End file.
